Lucy Reborn (On Hiatus)
by LoveToCreatexox
Summary: They missed 7 years, Lucy's father died, this took a toll on Lucy no one had expected. Includes NaLu and other Fairy Tail ships . More detail on the story inside #DragonSlayerLucy
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Reborn

(A/N: This story takes place after the Tenrou Island 7-year gap. Lucy had found out about her father and everyone's sorrow for the years they lost were still fresh wounds. Looking back Lucy could only see herself as weak, sure she had her spirits but without them she was useless… This story takes place 3 years after that incident, when Lucy finally returned to Fairy Tail~ Enjoy! There will be hints of different ships such as NaLu, LaLu, Gajevy, Gruvia & more ^_^)

* * *

It has been 3 years since Lucy has been in Magnolia; she has changed a lot since then, in more ways than one.

 _3 years ago_

" _Lucy…" Natsu mumbled quietly, his expression bore that of sorrow and guilt, he was there when she was told of her fathers passing. Her expression to that dreadful news tore right through his heart. He now stood behind her as she tearlessly mourned for her father, stood in the middle of the road. Happy moved to say something but Natsu shook his head not allowing it._

" _Natsu?" Lucy finally spoke up and turned to face Natsu, though her bangs shadowed her eyes, "Yes? What is it Lucy?" he replied in earnest, anything to comfort his most cherished companion._

" _My father… He's dead… Yet I cannot shed a single tear for him… Does this mean he meant nothing to me?" she asked, sounding sorrowful and guilty for just thinking this! Natsu shook his head, causing Lucy to raise hers and look at her pink-haired friend. "No, of course not" Natsu spoke and walked towards her, placing a hand on her small shivering shoulder "Tears or no tears, I know that your father would never win any awards for his position, however, he was still your family" He smiled softly "tears will come in their own time, but I can see from just looking at you, the pain of loss, this is how you're mourning him and his memory" he spoke softly._

 _Lucy nodded, through good efforts Natsu hadn't managed to cheer Lucy up "Thank you, Natsu… I'm gunna go home… I'll see you later, okay?" she spoke with a low voice, this dry tone felt like a thousand needles in Natsu's heart, however, there was nothing he could do… He knew she needed some time alone…_

" _Okay Lucy… I'll see you later, yeah?" he sent her a final smile._

 _This was the last time Natsu had seen Lucy._

Back to the present

Lucy walked out of the Magnolia train station, black leather bag thrown over her shoulder. Her appearance would come as a shock to anyone who knew her years ago, back then she was a light-hearted girl, with brightly coloured clothing, medium length golden hair that formed bunches most of the time, even her brown eyes used to have a glitter to them.

Not any more.

She emerged from the exit gate, her blonde hair long in length, going past her posterior, her bangs framed the sides of her face. She now had one large scar going down from her forehead, though her left eyebrow and eye, to the middle of her left cheek. However, her eyes were the feature that stood out the most, accompanying the scar, was her left eye. Though the right was still brown, if not changed slightly with gold and red streaks, her left eye was blood red, with specs of blue and green by the iris. When out in public she wore a black bandana around her head to cover her one eye and scar, this bandana was from the celestial world, enabling her to see through it but having no one see her hidden imperfection; similar to a one-way mirror, she can see out and no one can look in.

Lucy had grown in to a mature young lady, taller than a few years ago and every muscle beautifully toned, even her skin was slightly tanned in comparison to her previous pale self. Along side this physical change was a mental change, her style and fashion had completely flipped; from the innocent pinks and whites, she now wore a black fitted crop top that was sleeveless and had a low V-neck, which left nothing to the imagination, though it showed off her beautiful curves. The top had an embedded effect of gloss black scales when light hit it just right, accompanying her top was a thin red net-like scarf that wrapped around her neck and flowed down to her knees. Below her waist she wore black ripped skinny jeans with red thread and red fish net tights visible through the tears. Up to just below her knees she wore Black leather boots with only a slight, thick heal, these boots, however, were scuffed up a lot. She had obviously been wearing them for a long time; they were still in good contention nonetheless. Around her waist was a leather belt, which held her two sets of keys; she had collected many other contracts along the way during those three years. She also carried her whip on the other side, this whip however was made of pure black metal with sharp edges that would cut anything it touched, Luckily Lucy had black, scaled, fingerless gloves to protect herself from this.

Lucy walked through the town of Magnolia, the feeling of nostalgia flowing through her. It had been so long since she'd seen her home, but an internal dread still bubbled inside her… She hadn't said goodbye, she had only left a note for Natsu before she'd left… What must they have thought…? 'They must hate me… or think I'm dead' she thought to herself with a heavy sigh, she hadn't kept in contact over the years after all, god knows what the guild thought.

 _Three years ago_

 _Natsu had gone home with his blue companion after departing from Lucy, of course he had poked his head into the guild but there was no life there, it was getting late after all._

 _The next day Natsu and Happy decided to cheer up in hopes that their cheerful expressions would liven up their guild again. They waltzed into the guild with a grin in the early afternoon; Natsu, nor Happy, were morning people and commonly came to the guild in the afternoon. "Hey everyone!" he grinned, he caught everyone's attention and managed to get a few smiles and greetings back; that was better than nothing he supposed._

" _Hey Mira~! Food please!" he grinned his toothy grin, Mira was the only other person with her normal spirit "Sure thing~!" he giggled and plated them up some meat._

 _After a couple hours Mira spoke, interrupting the conversation at the team Natsu table "Where is Lucy? It's late and I haven't seen her today?" she asked. Everyone knew of Lucy's father's passing a few days ago, they'd let Lucy be alone as that is what they thought was best, except Natsu of course._

" _I guess she is at home" Erza spoke up, the others nodded in silence before Natsu stood up "We should go see her! Bring cakes and gifts, try and cheer her up~" Natsu suggested. Though he would usually prepare for the others to turn down any idea he comes up with, to his surprise everyone agreed._

 _It wasn't long before they were all outside Lucy's apartment; they walked up the stairs with food bags in hand to have a mini living-room picnic. Natsu was the first at her door; though he would usually go through her window, he felt this wasn't an appropriate time, plus Erza would beat him to a bloody pulp. Natsu knocked on the door and blinked when it just swung open "U-Uh… Lucy? You're door was open, we are coming in!" he called out. "Lucy would never leave her door unsecure" Gray pointed out, they all walked in and widened their eyes at what they saw._

 _The whole apartment was empty, only some bare furniture remained… The group stood there in shock for a few minutes taking in the cold empty, Lucy-lacked space._

" _We must have the wrong apartment" Natsu spoke up first broking the silence and not liking the echo his voice had created._

" _I'm sorry but you have the right apartment" A voice said from the door._

" _Who are you?" Erza asked, all on guard in case this woman was a threat, which was when Natsu recognised her "I know you! You're Lucy's landlady!" he exclaimed with a big grin hoping she would know what happened here, everyone relaxed as the landlady nodded her head._

" _I am, however, I can not help you with your friend, she packed and left late last night, most of her things went in to storage, however, she told me to give this to a Natsu Dragneel should he come rampaging in" she spoke holding out a small white envelope._

 _Natsu ignored the 'rampaging' and took the letter from the landlady, his heart felt as though it were being squeezed so tightly it might explode. Erza, Gray and Wendy's eyes widened at the news, their expressions imprinted with shock, sorrow and wonder; wondering why Lucy would just take off like this._

 _Natsu read the letter, his face paled and he shook his head "Natsu?" Wendy spoke up seeing the fire dragon pale considerably. "What does it say?" Erza then asked, but Natsu didn't respond, his bangs covered his lowered face, shadowing his eyes, but they weren't enough to cover the tears that streamed down his face. The others saw this causing their eyes to widen even further, they didn't get a change to say anything as Natsu ran, he ran so fast out of the building leaving the letter to flutter to the ground besides the others._

 _Still in shock everyone stared at where Natsu_ _ **was**_ _standing "Natsu was…" Wendy began "Crying…" Gray finished almost in a whisper. Erza picked up the letter and took it upon herself to read it aloud for everyone to hear._

 _To Natsu,_

 _I'm sorry for leaving like this but I had no other choice, the death of my father made me realise my weakness. I could never survive if anything were to happen to you and the others. With that in mind I now realise that I need to become stronger, to protect you all if the event calls for it… I have now realised that without my spirits I am useless, always getting in the way and getting you hurt for saving me…_

 _I have left you, and I'm sorry… I hope you can forgive my rude departure… I plan to return one day but only when I am strong enough, I hope you will all be well!_

 _I will see you again one day, hopefully sooner than later_

 _Love Lucy Heartfelia_

 _This letter brought the guild to a halt for weeks, Natsu wasn't seen for weeks, he'd gone off on his own in search of Lucy, to bring her back, to tell her she was wrong and that she was stronger than she thinks!_

 _But to no avail… after half a year the guild went back to how it used to be, exactly the same. The only difference was the warmth of Lucy's laugh and her discipline along-side Erza when the boys were fighting. They missed her, but they knew she would some day return._

* * *

(A/N: Review pwease~ Let me know your thoughts below! There are lots of yummy scenes coming your way for every kind of fan and shipper :P More to come soon!

Also! My Draft doodle of Lucy's new look 0-0 Sorry it's not great but hopefully enough for imagination hahaha)


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy made her way through town, a lot of things had changed, new buildings were up and the layout of certain areas had altered. 'I bet this was partially Fairy Tail's doing' she thought to herself with an internal chuckle. The guild was after all known for destroying everything around them, especially during fights or brawls.

Lucy walked and walked, she even went past her old apartment, there was a 'For Let' sign in the window. The blonde mage was tempted to go inside and rent it out again but before she could, she thought it would be best to make sure she'll be staying; for all she knew, the guild may not want her back after the stunt she pulled…

Lucy still had the pink Fairy Tail crest on the back of her right hand, it brought back memories each time she looked at it, it also gave her the strength to get stronger! Nonetheless, the colour and positioning of the crest signified the young and naïve Lucy Heartfelia; she had plans to have it changed to signify her new stronger self.

It was finally time, in the early afternoon of Magnolia, Lucy stood in front of the large guildhall. She could hear a ruckus inside, it sounded like a brawl, and she couldn't help but smile. Her hands began to shake and she got butterflies in her stomach with each step she took closer to the doors.

It was time, Lucy opened the guild doors; pushing both open so the day light flooded the common room.

All noise seized.

All movement seized.

Lucy stood, looking at all the familiar faces; it was like no one had aged a day in the past 3 years. She looked around and saw Mirajane and her brother and sister behind the bar. Erza was by Gray and Natsu, trying to split them up. Levy sat by Gajeel, of course Jet and Troy were near by at all times, Juvia was cheering Gray on and Wendy sat at the bar with Carla and Happy drinking some juice it seemed. The atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a knife, Lucy stood at the entrance, hoping everyone wouldn't be angry with her. However, the given response was something she hadn't even imagined.

"Who are you?" Natsu blinked, stopping his fight with Gray. These three words stung, Lucy didn't know what to say, 'have they really forgotten me? I hadn't changed so much that they wouldn't recognise me, surely!' she thought, slowly making her way down the stairs, looking at everyone's curious eyes as she walked by.

"Who am I?" she asked rhetorically, stopping in her tracks when she gets close to team Natsu, all of which hadn't changed a bit.

Natsu looked at her, as did Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy & Carla "Yes child, who are you? Are you lost?" Carla asked.

Lucy's didn't know what to say, tears began brimming in her eyes a little "Y-Youre kidding right?" she whispered, hoping it was all a joke.

It was that voice, Natsu knew it, he had a slight suspicion but her scent had changed along with her appearance!

"No way…" He spoke finally after a couple minutes of silence and confusion, he stepped closer to Lucy, putting his hands on her upper arms and looking closely into her eye, the one that wasn't covered by the bandana.

"What is it Natsu? You know her?" Happy asked, flying over.

Natsu's curious frown slowly melted into a large grin, his heart beat speeding up with excitement and relief! His grip tightened on her arm, his eyes widening "L-Lucy?" He asked finally, receiving endless gasps as everyone finally saw what Natsu took his sweet time to figure out.

Lucy blinked "So I was right… You didn't recognise me…" She grumbled before punching Natsu in the gut sending him flying into the wall "How long were you gunna take to realise it was me you idiot!" she shouted, this of course made everyone rejoice.

"Our Lucy is BACK!" Everyone cheered.

Happy, Erza, Wendy and Carla laughed as Natsu slid down the wall, though unharmed Natsu pouted at everyone laughing "What? You look so different, Lucy! You even smell different" He admitted and got up, moving in close, making Lucy blush as he sniffed her "Yeah, you're old scent is gone, hmmm" he tilted his head, wondering why.

"It's time to celebrate! Lucy! It is so good to have you back! You have to tell us everything!" Erza announced excitedly. Lucy was so relieved; no one seemed upset or angry for her disappearance, however, before the party could start, at least for the Natsu team, Master Makarov called down from the second floor. "Lucy please come to my office" Lucy flinched at this but nodded and slowly made her way upstairs, unaware that she had multiple shadows following her. She knew she would have to apologise, she could only imagine the heartbreak and worry she had caused, imagining how she would feel if it were one of the others that pulled what she pulled.

Master Makarov sat behind his desk with his arms crossed over his chest, a serious expression painted on his face. Lucy sat in a chair facing him, her hands on her knees and her head hung in shame. Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla, Wendy and Natsu stood behind her, all silent and wondering what the Master will do.

"Master I-" Lucy started with a sad tone.

"I don't want to hear it child" Master interrupted, he then got up and stood on his desk, looking down at her "What I want to know is where you have been and why you left so suddenly without consulting me of your decision" He spoke, the others stayed silent, also wanting to know the answers after 3 years.

Lucy took a moment before standing and doing a 90 degree bow towards the Master "Before I tell you this, I first want to apologise to you and the rest of the guild" she began, before turning and bowing to the others too, this act caused her friends to feel uneasy, thinking this was too much of an apology.

"Whoa… Lucy you don't have to do that… Sure we were worried and upset that you'd left without telling us in person but…" Erza began, holding her hands up in hopes that Lucy would stop bowing. "But we knew you'd be okay" Gray finished with a small smile.

Lucy stood up straight with a serious expression on her face, all signs of tears had left, this expression made the others exceedingly uneasy. She walked to the side of the room so she could face everyone "I am so sorry for leaving without giving fair warning and only a note" She started, the others listened "However, I knew I had to leave… To become stronger for the guild and for my friends" she looked at everyone individually trying to read their expressions. "I knew you would stop me if I came to you in person, maybe not all of you, but I could name a couple that would give it their all, either that or insist of coming with me, which I couldn't let happen" she spoke in earnest.

Everyone glanced at Natsu and Happy, in response, the two held their hands up in defence "U-Uh hey! Don't blame us for something we didn't do!" Natsu stuttered comically. Lucy smiled softly "I would never blame you, Natsu…" she walked forward and took Natsu's hands in her gloved ones "I'm sorry… I heard that you had spent weeks trying to find me… I so sorry I burdened you so much when my intentions were to prevent this kind of thing" she spoke sorrowfully and hung her head.

Natsu blinked at Lucy's behaviour before plastering his face with a large toothy grin "Don't worry about it Luce!" Natsu said, Happy then continued "Yeah! You would have done the same if it were us that left" Happy flew around Lucy before hugging her, Lucy smiled sadly and hugged Happy back "I missed you guys so much" Lucy spoke stroking Happy's fur.

Master Makarov cleared his throat to get the others attention "That is all well and good Lucy, I am glad you are safe and back, It was hard losing one of my children but it was for a cause you could not dismiss, is this correct?" He spoke, Lucy nodded in response, to this Master smiled and opened his arms "Then, Welcome back to FAIRY TAIL!" he decreed. Everyone cheered happily, Lucy felt the dread and shame wash away as she was welcomed back, everyone's kind and gracious nature had softened the burden on her shoulders she had carried over the three years she'd been gone, this relief released a few tears from her eyes. "T-Thank you Master~" She sniffled and wiped her eye with her free hand.

"Before you leave this room and celebrate your return with everyone, I would still like to know where you have been and if your tasks were fulfilled. Additionally, if you do not mind me asking, why is it you have your Left eye covered young lady?" Master asked.

Team Natsu couldn't believe they hadn't noticed, Happy flew out of Lucy's arms to have a better look "Oh yeah… Did you lose your eye Lucy? What happened?"

Lucy blinked and looked at everyone before smiling and shaking her head "No, I still have my eye… ummm… This might take a while to explain… are you sure you want to hear right now?" she asked, not ashamed of it as she was now fully reassured that her friends would be supportive.

"Of course we want to hear!" Natsu exclaimed "Lucy, we trusted you'd return stronger than you were before, because that is what you promised me in that letter~ I've waited three years to hear about your adventures and training! Though I've- we've missed you a lot", the others nodded in agreement "We all have waited for this day" Gray added. Natsu's words made Lucy's heart flutter 'they trusted me and looked forward to the day I'd return, how could I have been so worried' she thought to herself, especially Natsu, singularly admitting he, himself had missed her and looked forward to this day, it made her blush a little.

"Okay" Lucy began, "To begin I should probably remove my bandana" She spoke shakily, still new to showing people her large scar and mismatched eyes. Her hands trembled as she removed her black bandana, revealing her face to her old and most cherished friends. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw her scar and eye, not out of disgust or horror, but out of fascination, awe and surprise. Apart from Natsu, his eyes also widened, but his fists and jaw clenched, he could only imagine the pain that wound had inflicted to create such a scar and effect. He wanted to go and kill what ever had caused Lucy pain! "L-Lucy" A few spoke in unison, Lucy fidgeted uneasy as everyone stared with different emotions.

* * *

(A/N: Hope you're enjoying! ^.^ I have a few Idea's as to how Lucy got the scar and eye, also to her training and new magic strengths! But I am open to Requests for shipping moments; do you wanna see more NaLu? LaLu? Gruvia? How much do you wanna see? Fluff? After or before confession? Let me know in the review ^_^ I look forward to reading your opinions~


	3. Chapter 3

_Everyone's eyes widened as they saw her scar and eye, not out of disgust or horror, but out of fascination, awe and surprise. Apart from Natsu, his eyes also widened, but his fists and jaw clenched, he could only imagine the pain that wound had inflicted to create such a scar and effect. He wanted to go and kill what ever had caused Lucy pain! "L-Lucy" A few spoke in unison, Lucy fidgeted uneasy as everyone stared with different emotions._

 _(A/N: This is going to be a long one ^.^ enjoy~)_

* * *

"I-I know what you must all think" Lucy stuttered looking down before looking back up at them, her eye glowed a blood red with streaks of blue and green close to the iris, and the scar over her eye was unmistakable. "I wear this bandana Virgo gave me, I can still see out of it but it covers up my scar and eye so others aren't uncomfortable around me" she explains.

Erza and Natsu step forward for a closer look "Lucy, we would never feel uncomfortable around you, you know that right?" Erza spoke softly "that scar though… It must have hurt…"

To everyone's shock, even more than Lucy's appearance, Natsu cupped Lucy's left cheek leaning in close with serious eyes "Who did this to you Luce…" his voice low and almost a growl. Lucy blushed deeply but didn't move out of Natsu's touch "U-Uh… Well… that's part of the story" she said softly before taking Natsu's hand in hers, she smiled softly and let go, reluctantly, but the smirks from the others was making her flustered.

The other stood, waiting for Lucy to explain, they knew that they would not fit three years into one story, but they at least wanted to know the basics and the origin of her new appearance.

"When I left you all I went to the mountains" she began, everyone took a seat listening carefully. "I travelled 2 months to get there, wondering aimlessly really, during those two months I had managed to find two more keys, which made me happy but… My spirits are only half of my strength, I still needed to find a way to be strong without them, as you and I both know, I am weak without my keys" The others wanted to protest in comfort but they knew this would only be rejected, so they stayed silent. "I managed to get to the summit of the highest mountain but that was when I fell… I don't know what happened, an avalanche maybe? But I fell" She looked down, the other's eyes showed worry "When I came to, I was next to a large fire and my wounds were healed, I looked around and saw nothing, I wondered who it was that had healed me but I couldn't sense a presence. It was then I noticed that I wasn't cold, and when I looked outside I was somewhere else entirely!" She exclaimed, the shock of it still fresh in her memory. "I had woken up inside of a barren volcano, I had no idea where I was but I soon got up and managed to look around, and that's when I met him" Lucy spoke, playing with her fingers and a small grin on her face, this memory clearly made her happy and the others could see this.

Natsu was on the edge of his seat, he was excited by this story but put off by the 'him' for some reason "Him? Who was him?" he asked, an irritable itch inside his gut not wanting to know the answer if it made Lucy smile like that. Gray and Erza chuckled, clearly seeing the jealousy inside of the Fire dragon slayer.

Lucy giggled "He wasn't human, his name was Glacignis, my rescuer, my master, my teacher" She spoke in fond memory of him, Team Natsu all stared at Lucy in awe and wonder "He wasn't human?" Gray asked, for everyone thought the same, wanting to know who Lucy's training master was.

"Glacignis?" Wendy asked wide-eyed and glancing at Carla; who had the same expression. They both seemed to know something, and Lucy's nod of confirmation caused Wendy covered her mouth and tears to well up, to this Lucy smiled at her "Glacignis told me a lot of stories about Grandina" she spoke softly, looking at the Sky Dragon slayer as tears fell down her face.

"What the hell is going on?! Or am I the only one that is confused here?!" Natsu raged out of confusion and frustration, like he was left outside of an inside joke. Erza, Gray and Happy nodded, also out of the loop, Lucy looked at them after resting a hand on Wendy's shoulder for comfort "Glacignis also told me stories of the great Igneel too".

Natsu's eyes widened as much as they could, Erza and Gray were still in the dark, and kind of pissed that Natsu had managed to figure something out before them. "I-Igneel? You mean… Your Master… Your teacher over these 3 years… was a Dragon!?" Natsu exclaimed.

Everyone gasped and looked at Lucy in shock, Lucy smiled and nodded sweetly "Glacignis is the celestial dragon of fire and ice" she filled in, both Gray and Natsu's eyes couldn't grow bigger, they had so many questions but couldn't organise their minds to verbally ask.

"Wendy, have you heard of this dragon before?" Erza asked, the first question on everyone's mind when seeing her emotions collapse at that name. Wendy nodded her head "My Grandina often spoke of her brother Glacignis" she sniffled and wiped her eyes. "They were siblings?!" everyone exclaimed, Lucy and Wendy nodding their heads.

Natsu couldn't wait any longer, he had so many questions circling around Lucy and her Master but Lucy's words kept repeating in his mind _'Glacignis also told me stories of the great Igneel too'._ He stood and knelt next to Lucy, who looked at him knowing what he would say, his expression almost looking desperate "L-Lucy… you said… you said Glacignis knew Igneel? W-Where is he?" Natsu asked. It broke Lucy's heart to see Natsu almost grovelling for information about his father. She took his hands before closing her eyes "I'm sorry Natsu… I don't know… Glacignis only told me stories of the old days… He is also looking for his sister… they all went missing 17 years ago… he didn't talk about it" she said, to Natsu's dismay "I did ask, believe me, he would punish me every time I brought it up because I asked so often… but he didn't know… it was a painful topic for him I realised, so I stopped after a while" she informed her closest and dearest friend.

After a moment of sadness and loss Natsu sat back in his chair and cleared his throat, chirping up a bit, he'd waited this long, what is a little longer, he knew he'd find Igneel one day. His smile made everyone else cheer up "It's okay Lucy, we will find our dragons again one day~" Wendy nodded in agreement.

Lucy smiled back in return before turning to look at the Master "Master, you asked how I got this scar and eye" she spoke, Master nodded, and as if by magic everyone was engrossed in Lucy's tale again.

She smiled before answering "Glacignis did this to me on the first day I met him and agreed to be his student" Lucy was smiling and rubbing the back of her neck expecting this reaction, the others gasping in horror.

"Your dragon did that to you?!" Wendy and Natsu both exclaimed, much to Lucy's enjoyment, she nodded.

"Yes, he did" she sat back and touched her face and eye, thinking back and telling the story of how she met her dragon, Glacignis.

 _A little under three years ago Lucy wondered up the cold, rocky mountain._

 _Nothing but a coat and bag of supplies on her back, of course her key's too. As much as she wanted to call Horologium to keep her warm and out of the elements, she had to stay strong and survive with blizzard she'd caught herself in._

" _Damn it… Where is a cave!" he cried out in frustration, slowly reaching the summit. Panting heavily she reached the summit and collapsed to her knees, the air was thin and cold, but she smiled happily for her achievement of climbing the highest mountain on Earthland. "I wish the other's were with me to celebrate with…" she sighed, taking her bag off and taking out her bottle of water._

 _After an hour of rest the storm had settled, the blonde mage stood ready to move on when she suddenly heard a large crackling sound beneath her "T-That can't be good" as if on queue the ice crumbled beneath her feet and she fell with it, screaming and trying her best to stay above the snow and ice._

' _I can't die like this! I have to get stronger!' she thought loudly, struggling and refusing to use her keys until it was absolutely necessary! The last thing she remembered was hearing a loud noise, like a roar of a large creature, and a dark shadow over her before she lost consciousness._

 _When Lucy finally started to regain consciousness she had no idea of where she was, how she got there or what had happened. Though she was vaguely sure there was an avalanche; she wasn't completely sure. Before sitting up she moved her fingers and toes to make sure all was working, she then sat up and looked around the large cave, also checking she had her keys. The only reason she knew the cave was large was because of the only source of light, to the blonde mages fascination, the cave glowed an amber colour, centred was a large fire, the size of a house, that moved as if dancing, the ash moving simultaneously with the large fire in the breeze._

 _After watching the beautiful display around her and in front of her she decided to get up and inspect where she was. Following the breeze to a cave exit, expecting to see snow and ice, however, Lucy was shocked to see brimstone and dried lava. "Am I in a volcano?!" she exclaimed loudly in shock, wondering how she got here and where 'here' is exactly!_

" _You are safe, my child"_

 _A low but comforting voice came from inside the amber cave. Lucy froze for a moment, 'that voice was loud… not from a human' she estimated mentally._

" _You are right, I am not a human" He replied as if he'd read her thoughts._

 _She turned around and pushed her shoulders back, she had to be brave; the creature had said she was safe after all, but what if it wanted to eat her!_

 _There was a low chuckle coming from behind the fire "I assure you my child, I have no intentions of eating you" That proved it, this creature could definitely read minds, Lucy confirmed before carefully walking towards the fire and around it._

 _Her eyes widened as she looked up to see a malevolent dragon!_

* * *

(A/N: now time to plan the dragon!~ )


	4. Chapter 4

_Her eyes widened as she looked up to see a malevolent dragon!_

* * *

 _Lucy could not believe her eyes, this beautiful creature was sat up and looking down at Lucy in such a way that warmed the celestial mages heart._

 _This dragon was taller then the large fire, towering at around 100 feet tall. Its neck was elegant and long; it's tail tripling that of length. The dragon's wings seemed to be its arms and its feet were claws. Its scales were smooth and a deep blue all over, however blood red scales flowed from the frames of it's two large wings and down its long spine. From the dragons spine, light blue and glowing red erupted, like a flowing mane sharing the same organic matter as its scales. The tip of this dragons tail appeared sharp and pointed, the flowing mane reaching down to the tip of the tail from the top of its head. Lucy stared in awe; the beauty of this dragon was like nothing she'd ever seen!_

 _The dragon once again chuckled, pleased with this humans girl's thought of him "I thank you for such a praise of my appearance, your lack of fear further proves you're my student" He spoke softly, this however snapped Lucy out of her trace._

" _I-I'm sorry? Did you say student?" she asked, still trying to process that she was saved by and in the presence of a real dragon, now to be told that she was chosen to be a student?_

" _My name is Glacignis, I am the celestial dragon of fire and ice" he introduces himself with a mighty posture. Lucy's wide eye stared in awe of Glacignis, she then curtsied and bowed her head "It's an honour to meet you, my name is Lucy Heartfelia, but my friends know me as Lucy of Fairy Tail" she introduced herself before looking back up at the dragon before her._

" _Lucy, what a beautiful name" he smiled somewhat before lowering his long neck so his head was close to the ground, this way Lucy didn't have to strain her neck when looking upon the magnificent dragon and soon to be Master._

" _Thank you Glacignis" she blushed before bowing again "And my greatest thanks to you, you were the one who saved me weren't you, and healed me" she said, looking at Glacignis. He nodded in return "this was indeed my doing, I saw you fall, I heard your strong spirit, it was then I knew, you were the one I have been looking for"_

 _Lucy blinked "Looking for? Please sir, if you could explain what you mean by this I would be eternally grateful" she smiled softly, gaining a deep chuckle in return._

" _I appreciate your manners young lady, but to answer your confusion I shall explain, Dragons all over the world and over a great deal of time have taken in a single human to raise and train with dragon magic. You know these people as Dragon slayers" Lucy nodded to this information to confirm she was listening and understood "I saw that you knew a few already, a Natsu Dragneel, a Wendy Marvell and a Gajeel Redfox" Again Lucy nodded to confirm her understanding, but this information caused her expression to sadden. Glacignis noticed this but decided to continue, "I have travelled for over one-hundred years in search of my pupil and child, I have seen a lot of celestial wizards during my time, but none with a heart like yours" he spoke, this information causing Lucy to blush. "I chose you Lucy, to be my student, to teach you celestial dragon slayer magic and to train with me until you are strong enough, do you accept my offer?" he asks. Lucy took a moment to let all this information sync in._

 _After a moment she smiled widely and nodded her head "It would be an honour! Thank you!" she gleamed, the dragon before her was please._

" _This fills me with great joy" He grins before lifting his head again "Before we start any training or heart to hearts, we first need to test your power and to open your third origin, the origin of your celestial dragon slayer magic" he informed the blonde mage, but she was ready! Determined! This was the strength she had always needed to unlock!_

" _I'm ready for any test!" she spoke loud and clear, pleasing Glacignis greatly._

" _I must warn you before hand, the process will be painful and long, it will take a few hours and will leave a physical scar" he warned, Lucy however didn't care, and this lack of worry concluded the agreement._

" _Alright, we shall proceed, please close your eyes and hold your arms out" Glacignis instructed, Lucy followed the instructions without a word, she then found herself being lifted and secured by ice around her wrists and ankles "This is so you do not hurt yourself during the process" Glacignis explained hearing her curiosity about the restraint, closing her eyes Lucy waited patiently._

" _Let my claw open this mages potential, empower her, release the celestial seal!" he chanted before swiping his claw down Lucy's face. The blonde mage gasped and felt blood dripping from the wound on her face, though she was sad to have lost her perfect skin, it was nothing in comparison to the burning sensation inside her entire body._

 _She screamed and writhed in pain, the burning was both hot and cold, her left eye and heart were the most effected. Glacignis sighed painfully, feeling guilt and a strong sense of responsibility rise within him as he watched his student and child writhe in agony, there was nothing he could do but wait until the process was over…_

* * *

(A/N: This chapter was shorter, but there is more to come soon ^.^ Also! If you go to the link | image/180186306538 | you can see an image I edited to create Glacignis' appearance~

To takeagamble27: Thank you for your review! You're the first ^.^ I'm glad my story surprised you~ I hope you enjoy the training scenes and the rest of the story~)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: There will be more background/flash backs of Lucy and Glacignis so don't panic! But for now that's all Team Natsu get to hear~)

* * *

Team Natsu and Master Makarov listened to the tale intensely, all on the edges of their seats at Lucy's encounter with her Dragon master.

"Wow!" Natsu exclaimed loudly standing up "So you are a dragon slayer now!" he announced excitedly, Lucy looked at her pink hair friend with a chuckle "Umm, well I'm still a celestial wizard but I suppose I have dragon slayer magic now" she hummed in thought, having never thought of her new abilities as a title.

Master Makarov cheered with his arms thrown up in the air "Yah Hoo! Now Fairy Tail now has 5 Dragon slayers! We are the best Guild in the world!" he shouted over excited, making everyone laugh.

The day continued with endless celebration of Lucy's return, additionally endless questions which Lucy answered whole-heartedly, extremely happy to be home! Though, even being home, she missed her dragon, after all that time she considered him an uncle, he was even close to being a father figure to Lucy. Nonetheless, Lucy knew that she would see him again one day and that he will be watching over her, she would make her Master/Uncle proud!

"Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu shouted from the bar, Lucy, surrounded by Cana and other Guild members, looked up and tilted her head a little in question of what Natsu was shouting for "Lucy! I challenge you!" he shouted so the whole Guild could hear.

Everyone's eyes widened at Natsu's challenge, they turned their heads towards Lucy, who was smirking. Lucy had repositioned her bandana before leaving the Masters office; she felt it would be better if only her team knew the whole truth for now. News of Lucy being a dragon slayer, however, spread like wild fire as soon as they had left the office, Lucy could only roll her eyes at this.

The Celestial dragon slayer stood "I accept your challenge!" she replied, to Natsu's great excitement they both went outside; so not to ruin the interior. The entire guild followed them out into the Fairy Tail Courtyard, Natsu and Lucy standing a few metres from one another. "I can't wait to see what you have in store~! I'm so excited!" Natsu expressed, this caused Lucy to laugh and blush, she'd never been challenged before and this honour brought her a sense of pride, all her training and hard work had paid off, but now it was time to test her new found strengths with her old friend.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Natsu!" she claimed, making Natsu smirk in response "I wouldn't have it any other way, you're not the only one that's gotten much stronger" he bounced back.

Erza, Wendy and Gray stood watching with anticipation, "Who do you think will win?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Lucy" Both Gray and Erza said in unison with no doubt in their monotone voice, this made Wendy giggle a little and look over to the challengers, prepared for the sceptical ahead.

Mirajane took the liberty of referee, she stood between the challengers "Okay you guys! First person to no longer fight or surrender loses! Are you ready?" she asked, both nodding and smirking at each other. Mirajane nodded "Alright! Fight!" she signalled with her hand before backing away to the audience.

"Fire Dragon: Roar!" Natsu wasted no time attacking first, the large flame hurled towards Lucy who was just standing there!

"Lucy move!" everyone called out worried she'd get burnt by Natsu's large fire attack.

Be that as it may, Lucy did not move, instead she let the flames consume her and in return she consumed the flames. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets; even Natsu hadn't expected that!

"W-What the-!" Natsu exclaimed, watching as the blonde mage eat Natsu's flames before seductively licking her lip, making Natsu blush deeply.

"Wow~ youre flames were delicious, Natsu!" she called out with a giggle and wink. Silence broke out for a moment as everyone let that image process, Lucy however didn't care to wait.

"Celestial Dragon: Fire Roar!" She attacked back towards Natsu.

"A fire attack?" Gray asked outright to anyone listening, not expecting that to be a power of a celestial dragon. Most of the audience, not to forget Natsu as well, thought the same.

Nonetheless, in return Natsu ate Lucy's fire and wiped his mouth when done "Now I've got a delicious fire in my belly!~" he grinned cheekily, Lucy returned the cheeky grin, this aura around the two challengers had a sexual feel to it. "I feel like I shouldn't be watching this" Wendy spoke, making Gray and Erza laugh softly "It is rather sensual, isn't it" Erza confirmed, the whole crowd could feel it.

"Well it is Natsu and Lucy, they've had this aura almost the whole time we've known them, and now meeting again after a long gap apart? It was bound to happen" Gray explained and chuckled "Besides, they are just playing and testing each others strengths" He added, Wendy nodded and continued to watch.

The playing was over, Lucy ran at Natsu, Natsu did the same, for about 10 minutes their fight consisted of nothing but non-magic physical attacks. Both on par with martial art skills, but then the fight began to get exciting!

Lucy got in a kick to Natsu's head, making him fly into the outer wall of the guild, creating a Natsu-sized crater in the brick. Lucy laughed before standing ready "Lucky shot!" Natsu shouted, getting down and preparing for Lucy's next attack.

Lucy smirked before closing her eyes and holding out her hands, lowering her head "Celestial Dragon Art: Fire Ice Tornado!" she shouted, suddenly a large blue flamed attack released from Lucy's hands and towards Natsu, taking him in its hold, Lucy then moved her body and threw Natsu into the ground near her "Celestial Dragon: Ice Flame cage!" she chanted loudly, engulfing Natsu in a ball of boiling cold fire, the skin of this fire acting like a barrier, Natsu unable to get out of it.

"Was that Ice magic?" Gray asked, Levy, who was standing near him smiled and shook her head "Nothing like yours, there are only 3 types of Celestial dragons, Sky and wind, Earth and nature and finally Lucy's dragon, Fire and Ice" Levy explained, the remainder of the Natsu team listened and nodded in understanding, not taking their eyes off the fight.

"What's the matter Natsu?~" Lucy teased leaning against the fireball, looking at Natsu who was trying to get out.

Natsu could feel the fire actually burning him, but a freeze burn instead, this was bad, if he didn't get out then he would lose against Lucy! He decided mentally that this was not allowed to happen.

"Fire Dragon: Wing Talon Attack!" He shouted and combining two attacks to shatter the fireball. Lucy jumped back and chuckled darkly, looking at Natsu enticingly. Natsu returned this look, panting heavily, his skin having red burn marks on them but more like freeze burns.

Lucy knew Natsu was going easy on her, she had seen what Natsu could do, but in all fairness, she was going easy on him too, not wanting to ruin the Guild's courtyard more than she already had.

"Hey Natsu! If you're not gunna go all out then how about a 2 out of 3?" Lucy asked with her hand on her hip "One to me~ can you catch up?" Natsu grinned at this and stood upright "Sound like a plan! Now I'm fired up!" he stepped forward, fist at the ready "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" she called out, sending a punch towards Lucy, but no dice, she dodge easily, seeing that attack coming from a mile away.

"I call on my celestial spirits! Virgo, Leo and Aries!" Lucy called out, not even touching her keys; all three spirits appeared in front of her. "You know what to do guys~" Lucy smirked, Natsu watched in amazement before gulping as he realised his position.

"She just-" Gray started in shock at the performance.

"Not only did she summon three spirits at once, but she was able to open their gates without using the gate keys!" Erza interrupted in amazement, this match was definitely a good one.

Natsu looked at the spirits and then Lucy, "I thought this fight would only consist of dragon slayer magic" Wendy asked, "Well, that was not specified so Lucy has the right to use all her power if she so pleases" Carla points out.

Gray laughs, "I think Natsu just figured that out" Natsu glanced at laughing Gray.

"Shut up Ice princess!" Natsu shouted giving him fists of fury, this just made Gray laugh more and point his finger "Keep your eyes forward, Flame brain!" Gray shouted. Natsu blinked before looking forwards seeing Virgo, Leo and Aries stood right in front of him. "Oh crap!" he squeaked before finding himself on the floor after being pummelled.

"Gates close!" Lucy shouted, the spirits all returned and Lucy dashed over to Natsu after Mira called out that the fight was over and Lucy had won.

The audience cheered, Lucy knelt next to Natsu and smiled apologetically "Sorry about that, but you said to go all out" she giggled and helped Natsu sit up.

"I-I know it didn't look it but I also went all out, my amazement at your power, strength and ability really caught me off guard though" he chuckled with a big grin rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy blushed at that compliment and helped Natsu to his feet "Are you gunna be okay? You look a bit worse for wear…" the celestial mage spoke, looking over the injuries she'd caused. Natsu, being himself, waved it off "This is nothing, I'll be fine"

"Even so, I'll have Wendy patch you up" Lucy said softly, Natsu smiled softly in return, looking into Lucy's eyes causing the latter to blush deeply "W-What?" she asked lowering her head.

Natsu lifted Lucy's chin, to make her look into his eyes "Lucy, you really have grown strong, I'm so proud of you, and I really missed you, please never leave like that again, I don't think my heart could bare it" he spoke softly and not too loud, so only Lucy could here.

Lucy at this point was extremely flustered, her heightened senses caused her to hear her own heart beat speeding up and only made it worse when she realised Natsu could also hear it. She nodded her head "I promise" before throwing her arms around Natsu's neck, taking him by surprise but he soon returned the strong hug, he'd really missed her.

The team stood watching the couple from a distance, all smiling and happy for Lucy's return and Natsu's internal happiness. Happy giggled loudly catching the two-dragon slayers attention "They're in looooovvveeeeee"

Both Lucy and Natsu blushed and the other just laughed whole-heartedly.

* * *

(A/N: 0-0 this sound's like an ending but it's really not XD It's just a happy beginning ~ Hope youre enjoying so far! Thank you Sondowth! I'm happy you are finding this story interesting ^.^ I take requests too haha I usually upload pretty often, just writing as I go, making it up as I write so I'm open to any suggestions or requests you might have ^_^ Thanks for reading! More will be coming your way very soon~)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Took longer than I thought ^^" I seem to have taken on more stories than I'd intended haha nonetheless! I shall continue! Thank you for your support so far! I'm glad you're enjoying it ^.^)

* * *

The celebration went on all night, by this time everyone had either passed out drunk, or were tiredly slugging home. Except, Lucy didn't have a home yet…

She looked around the quieting guildhall before sighing softly finishing her drink. Natsu's sharp ears picked up Lucy's sigh, causing him to look her way and trot over to her, with a sleepy Happy hanging off his shoulder "Lucy? What's wrong?" he asked out of concern.

Lucy didn't even realise she'd sounded so down until Natsu grabbed her attention "Huh? What? Why would anything be wrong? I'm perfect, I'm home" she smiled tiredly, her eyelids were heavy and her chin rested on her palm as she was leaning on the table hardly able to hold her own weight.

Natsu blinked, obviously having endless energy. Tiredness never got to him, unless it was after an intense fight, but even then he was never drowsy, he would just pass out. "You are home~ but… you look really pale, you're not sick are you?!" he gasped placing a hand on her forehead quickly. This action took Lucy by surprise almost sobering her up, her eye lids fluttered in confusion 'Natsu's never been this upfront before… Has he?' she thought to herself, unable to help a slight blush on her already drunken red cheeks. "No, idiot" she yawned and pushed his arm away before standing up slowly "I'm just tired…" she trailed off at the end, the room was spinning and the colours were turning black, before she knew it she'd lost consciousness.

Natsu watched Lucy getting up slowly, he couldn't help but worry about her more than ever, he'd lost her once, and he wasn't going to lose her again. The fire dragon slayer opened his mouth to offer his assistance, she had obviously drank too much and used a lot of magical power today, however her body suddenly went limp, her words trailed off and her eyes closed. "L-Lucy!" he gasped and caught her just before she hit the hard floor, he tried to shake her awake but it was no use. "Damn…" he groaned and moved to pick her up bridal style, she weighed a little more than he remembered but it was clear that it was all new muscle, not that he minded, with his strength she was light as a feather. Natsu's onyx eye's drifted to Lucy's peaceful, rested face, 'she's as beautiful as the last time I saw her, maybe even more so now if that's possible' he thought to himself, holding her close. A small proud grin grew on his face as he watched her cuddle her face close to his chest and take in his smell "N-Natsu~" she murmured in her sleep.

At this point in time Natsu was glad that everyone in the guild was unconscious, otherwise they'd be teasing him about the deep red blush that filled his face "She recognised my scent so quickly" he whispered to himself in amazement. "Come on Lucy, I'll take you to mine tonight, we can get you your apartment back tomorrow" he smiled at her sweet sleeping expression and began to make his way out of the guild.

Once back at Natsu's and Happy's cottage, Happy didn't waste any time gliding down to his nest of a bed; meanwhile Natsu placed Lucy on to his bed. Luckily he'd cleaned recently, now thanking Lisanna for forcing him to clean up his trash of a house. Salamander pulled the new sheets over Lucy's body before glancing at her black bandana "You're safe here Luce" he whispered and removed the bandana, placing it on the headboard. He then sat on the edge of the bed and moved his fingertips over the large scar that slashed down her left eye.

"You're a first generation slayer, like Wendy, Gajeel and myself~" he smiled, after being told the story he realised that the slash was part of the magic transferal; transferring the magic of their dragons into them, all of them had a scar on their body to represent that bond. "No wonder you're so powerful Luce~" he whispered and brushed some of her hair away from her face admiring the new look, it suited her "You must have gone through hell and back… You question why I didn't recognise you, but Luce, you came back a different person, a stronger person, just as you promised" he leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving her to sleep, claiming one last peak before closing the door. Natsu took the couch, but ended up staring at the ceiling smiling to himself, he'd always wanted to kiss Lucy and now he finally had! Even if it was just on the forehead!

Meanwhile, Lucy slept soundly, dreaming of her time with Glacignis.

 _The celestial mage panted heavily, standing on the hot molten rock. Sweat leaked from every pore, her hair loose and stuck to her skin uncomfortably; her hair had grown longer over the past few weeks, she blamed the magical increase for that._

" _Concentrate!" Glacignis growled, towering over her. Lucy's training began a week after her transferal, during the week of physical recovery she had shared her life story with Glacignis and in return he told her his life story, along with other stories about the other dragons._

" _I-I'm trying!" she shouted back, her left eye glowed bright in the orange atmosphere, the volcano giving of immense heat "Celestial dragon! Fire ROAR!" she shouted, feeling her new magic bubbling up, though she still hadn't gotten the hang of controlling this extensive power. The magic circle formed but all that came out was a purple puff of smoke with a tiny bit of fire, to this Lucy whined and collapse to her knees, leaning back with her head facing the sky "Imma die in this heat!" she whined, it was hard to catch her breath when there was so little moisture in the air._

" _Pitiful" her dragon boomed above her, to this she just stuck her middle finger up at him. Glacignis looked at his student's barbaric gesture and blinked "That is no way for a young lady to behave!" he growled, outright lecturing her as if she were already his daughter. Secretly Glacignis had bonded with his human extremely quickly, it only took a couple days for her to drop the honorifics and for her stubborn and feisty attitude to show._

 _After a moment Lucy looked at her uncle and tilted her head 'what's he looking at?' she thought and followed his eyes to the snowy mountains in the distance._

" _HA! I knew it! You want fresh cold water as much as I do!" she laughed and looked up at the dragon that was now giving her his full attention. He raised a brow trying to look innocent but it didn't stick, with a sigh he lowered his head to Lucy's level "I suppose we having been training for quite a few hours now" he hummed "for a beginner using dragon magic you are doing well, but you need to get over your physical condition and keep a hold of that dragon force within you" he lectured._

 _Lucy sighed but nodded, she knew he was right, over the past week she'd mastered all of the Celestial dragon fire attacks, but as soon as her body became too tired, dehydrated or injured her dragon slayer magic would just not cooperate._

" _You're right uncle… Maybe after the shower and drink I should practice on physical endurance for a while? Like fighting skills? I don't actually know many martial arts" she hummed in thought, of course she could defend herself mostly if she really had to but with a huge battle she'd be helpless. Glacignis had gotten used to his student calling him 'Uncle', after the first week she had just started calling him that more so than 'Master' to his dismay. Nonetheless, he agreed with Lucy's statement "okay my child, I shall prepare endurance training for you for the next month, by this this time next month you will have grown a lot of muscle, will be able to defend yourself from any enemy, and be able to endure any injury to continue fighting to protect those close to you" Glacignis grinned, this fanged grin spread across Lucy's face too, putting up a thumb's up towards her master "Awesome! Can't wait!" she giggled with enthusiasm before collapsing on to her back "Now I need a cool bath and a gallon of water" he sighed, still slightly out of breath, all her muscles relaxing._

* * *

(A/N: Review below which parts you enjoy the most!~ The past training or the present with Nalu~ Which ever one has more votes I shall concentrate my energy on making that the main part of the story :P Happy voting!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Got no votes oh well, I'll just do an even mixture then XD)

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning with a yawn and large stretch, groaning slightly as the hangover began to settle in "Ow… shit… I'm never drinking again," she grumbled to herself with a hoarse voice. She then blinked her eyes open adjusting to the daylight shining into the room, "Where-… Natsu's room?" she raised a brow before hesitantly lifting the sheets. With a sigh of relief she lowered them "Thank god, I'm fully clothed and the salamander is nowhere to be seen" she grinned somewhat before sitting up and swinging her legs over the beds edge.

"How did I get here though?" she asked herself, looking around before spotting her bandana hung up on the bedpost "Hmm… I guess Natsu brought me here" she guessed, not remembering most of last night.

She put on her black bandana and slowly made her way downstairs, she smiled softly hearing Natsu and Happy both still unconscious and snoring away in the living room, only slightly seeing Natsu's pink hair over the back of the sofa. Walking into the enjoined kitchen she began making some coffee to try and ward off the hangover effects.

As the kettle boiled Natsu groaned and woke up, sitting up and looking over the back of the sofa with heavy eyes "Noisy…" he groaned. "Sorry Natsu~ but I am making coffee, you want some?" Lucy asked. Momentarily, Natsu had forgotten about Lucy's reappearance, but as his memory soon returned and his eyes gazed upon the girl of his dreams, his sleepy side melted away and his onyx eyes gleamed "Yes please!" he smiled happily before joining Lucy in the kitchen.

However, as soon as he entered the kitchen Lucy's face turned a deep red and her eyes were bouncing in every direction but Natsu's, confused he frowned and tilted his head "What's wrong Luce?" he asked.

"Umm… Natsu… did Gray rub off on you when I was away?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the kettle, only glancing at Natsu now and then, her face still flustered. Natsu was even more confused now "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked innocently, he then saw Lucy's eyes and followed them down to what she was looking at.

Natsu's face instantly began to steam as his skin radiated immense heat, with a high pitched gasp he covered himself up and ran out of the kitchen towards his bathroom 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' he cursed to himself, he was so used to living alone with just Happy that he'd gotten into the habit of sleeping in his birthday suit during the warm summers as it was comfortable, but now Lucy had seen…! Not only that be he had also had a really 'good' dream so little Natsu was fully awake and standing to attention.

Natsu had never felt so humiliated in his life!

Meanwhile, Lucy poured out the coffee, that image now carved into her brain. She had somewhat cooled down a little but nibbled her lower lip as she kept seeing **'it'** again and again in her head "Wow…" she sighed, trying to calm herself down. Happy began waking up hearing Lucy "Morning Lushy~" he spoke in a tired tone rubbing his eyes with his soft paws before flying over to the kitchen, clumsily bumping into the wall now and then.

Landing on the counter he saw Lucy's face off in daydream land "Lucy?" he called out again this time getting her attention "Oh Happy! You're awake!" she exclaimed, jumping from suddenly seeing the blue exceed. Happy would have been suspicious but he had just woken up and was hungry.

Lucy saw this and took out a fresh fish from the fridge, handing it to the cat "Thank you Lucy~" he beamed and began eating, Lucy nodded and sipped her coffee, trying to think of anything but **'that'**.

After an hour Natsu braved the stairs, peaking around the corner searching for Lucy, but to no avail. Fully dressed in his normal every day outfit after a long cold shower he walked to the sofa and saw Happy playing with a toy "Hey Happy~ Where did Lucy go?" he asked sitting next to his buddy.

Happy smirked up to him "She went to her old place to rent it out again~" he spoke but Natsu noticed the evil smirk on the felines lips, he knew!

Ignoring the look, Natsu stood again "O-Okay, then I guess we should go to the guild, I bet Lucy will be there soon and we can go on a mission with her again after all this time!~" he spoke excitedly, like a child at Christmas. Happy smirk held "oh~ so you wanna show Lucy just how much you've 'matured' too huh?" Happy winked.

Natsu's eyes widened, grabbing a pillow he put it on top of Happy before dashing to the door "Shut up" he grumbled totally embarrassed. Happy laughed and flew after him, practically teasing him all the way to the Guild.

* * *

(A/N: sorry this one is a bit short, but I hope the NaLu made up for it ;P I'll be uploading more over the weekend so you don't need to wait long! Let me know what you think so far! Reviews motivate me a lot :D Thank you to all you new followers out there too! Also great motivation~ 3)


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy walked into her old apartment after 3 long years; all of her furniture was back to where it had been before. Even her books and desk miscellaneous items had been put back into the places she'd left them. Though her landlady is one scary woman, she has a sweet heart.

 _Flashback_

 _Lucy walked into the apartment building and hesitantly held up her hand to the landlady's door, but before her knuckles could hit the glossed wood, the door swung open and there stood the landlady overshadowing the celestial mage in what looked to be Lucy's old clothes. "U-Uh" Lucy didn't know what to say. Though she'd gotten stronger and obviously changed a lot since last seeing her landlady, the latter recognised her right away. "I'd heard you'd returned, and I figured you'd come back to reclaim your apartment too, so I took the liberty of emptying your storage space and returning your apartment the way it was, Of course a lot of your clothes were ruined over time, that is all that is missing" Lucy blinked, looking the landlady up and down "I feel like I'm having deja vu" she mumbled._

 _Lucy's shocked expression slowly relaxed into a sweet smile "T-Thank you so much, but… Why would you do all that for me?" she asked, her landlady was so strict and scary most of the time but for some reason she took a liking to Lucy, as if she were family at times._

 _The landlady huffed and put a hand on her hip "Well, you kept up your money transfers on the storage space, plus the only other resident I've had in that place was a rowdy young man… he didn't last a week" And by her dark expression Lucy suddenly felt bad for whom ever took her apartment after she'd left._

 _The landlady held out a key to Lucy "Take it, I expect rent next week" she told her strictly and that was it, the door shut in the blondes face and she was left there blinking in confusion._

 _Flashback over_

Lucy sat on her bed and looked around her room, smiling to herself as her hand rested on her keys "I'm home" she spoke softly. As if hearing her, there was a knock at the locked window, Lucy almost jumped out of her skin as she stood and quickly poised herself ready for an attacker. However, her pose dropped and her arms crossed under her breasts, with an expression of pure annoyance "Yup… I'm definitely home…" she grumbled

Outside her window was the pink-haired dragon slayer crouched on her windowsill and a blue cat hovering just above him.

This mornings antics had not been forgotten, but Lucy was fighting every urge not to blushed or look effected. It's not the first time she'd seen a guy naked after all, so it shouldn't bother her… right?

After a moment of consideration she leaned over her bed and unlocked the window, she didn't have enough time to back away however, as Natsu's footing faltered and he fell face first in to her breast, pushing her backwards on to the soft mattress "W-Wha-!" they both gasped in unison as they fell.

Happy flew in and covered his smirking lips with his paws as he floated over the scene that had unfolded "Mira's gunna love this~" he snickered to himself.

Below him was a blonde celestial mage. Her bandana had fallen off after being thrown backwards against the bed, her arms above her scarlet face and eyes so wide they could pop out. On top of her was a pink-haired dragon slayer, his hidden face still buried in the crevice of her breasts muffling his groan, and straddling her hips, though he was still naïve to what position he was currently in. Lucy, in an embarrassed shock, couldn't move, only a slight panicked whine snuck out from her lips, Natsu began lifting his head 'what happened? What is so soft?' he thought to himself before opening his eyes and seeing a sight that would arouse any man. Lucy's glistening eyes widened and staring at him, her lips slightly parted and her cheeks a shade of deep pink, arms by her flustered face and her breast only inches from his face.

It took a moment but Lucy saw, and felt, the physical and mental stages of Natsu during his realisation of what had happened. At first he raised his head with a confused look, his eyes slowly widening as he saw Lucy below him, his cheeks turning a darker red the more he observed her curves and skin, and she could definitely feel movement down below, 'That' was her queue to act.

"Natsu…" she growled loudly, causing him to squeak from fear. Lucy then threw her palm into his face causing him to groan and be pushed off of her hips; she then struck him with a sidekick once her legs were free, kicking him off the bed and into the wall.

Happy giggled, still floating where he observed the two "You looooovvveeeee each other~". Sitting up Lucy gritted her teeth, her new fangs present and her glowing red eye made her exceedingly scarier than Erza herself. "What was that cat?" She blatantly growled, her hands gripped her covers; she was angry and embarrassed, causing ice to emerge from her fingers, freezing her bed sheets in steaming purple ice.

Happy whimpered a bit at the sight in front of him before glancing at Natsu, he saluted his comrade "Good luck buddy~!" Happy then retreated back out the window and flew as fast as he could away from the ticking time bomb that was Lucy Heartfelia.

Natsu's eyes widened even more if possible, his mouth agape "Traitor!" he shouted after Happy, before whimpering as Lucy stood from the bed, her fringe shadowing her eyes, she was clearly pissed off and Natsu, as a fellow dragon slayer, could feel it. He suddenly put his hands up above his head, cringing and defending himself "I-I'm sorry! It was an accident I swear! Both times! I promise I didn't mean to-… well-... Y-You know… I'm sorry!" he whimpered, cowering on the floor pressed up against the wall, Lucy never used to be this scary.

The room was silent for a moment before laughter broke out, Lucy had a hand on her stomach and was bent over laughing, practically slapping her thigh, finding the scene in front of her familiar and hilarious.

Natsu blinked and moved his hands a bit before pouting "H-Hey… What's so funny?" he mumbled through his cute pout; slowly and carefully standing up so not to trigger devil Lucy again. The latter gradually calmed down and wiped the laughter tears from her eyes "You just reminded me of the other you, you remember? From Edolis" she spoke, this making Natsu blink 'That was so long ago' he thought but he could see where she was coming from, his other-self did cower from other-Lucy in that manner, but for is pride he just crossed his arms and huffed, looking away.

After a moment Natsu opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Lucy placed her index finger over his lips "Hush. Don't say anything." Her voice returning to a serious tone, he did as he was told and looked into her beautiful mismatched eyes. "Natsu, I know this morning was an accident, as was just now, I accept your apology and forgive you" she smiled softly. "Now" she pulled her finger away, the ice on the bed has evaporated away, she took a step back, crossing her arms under her breasts once more "What are you doing here? Happy said that you'd go to the guild and I was just about to go there myself" she asked curiously.

Natsu shrugged, the embarrassing and scary moment over, and he is back to his old self, that was something Lucy liked about Natsu. "I dunno, It's been so long since I'd seen this place, I kinda missed it…" he pursed his lips "I mean, after you vanished I tried my best to rent this place… I wanted to keep it for you, for when you return… But the landlady threw me out after a week for no reason…" he pouted with a small huff.

Lucy blinked before chuckling softly, recalling the landlady's words ' _plus the only other resident I've had in that place was a rowdy young man… he didn't last a week'._

'So Natsu was the rowdy young man she spoke of' Lucy thought, she found Natsu's words rather endearing "Aww, well thank you for trying to do that for me, Natsu" she smiled and opened her arms. Even after the events of today she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and pulled him into a firm and comforting hug, a hug both had really missed. Though she got angry with Natsu a lot for breaking into her place, and being clumsy, and being… well… Natsu, she couldn't help but feel an intoxicating warmth and familiarity from him and this town.

"I'm really home" she whispered into the hug, feeling teary-eyed.

Natsu heard her loud and clear, smiling and hugging her back just as tightly, never wanting to let go of her again.

'My Lucy is home' Natsu thought in return.

* * *

(A/N: Bit more NaLu for you :P Thank you for the reviews so far! They are amazing and keep me motivated to write more and more~! Someone mentioned having Lucy and Natsu go up against Gildart XD that's a brilliant idea! I'll be sure to keep that in mind for the future! I don't really have a solid plot as of yet, it's just more of a NaLu/Strong-darker Lucy\DragonSlayerLucy Type thing XD so requests are more than welcome haha as long as it's not too large, I can insert small favours here and there into the story ;P Thank you for reading!)


	9. Chapter 9 - I'm Sorry

**-Peeks in-**

U-Ummm… Hi there~ ^.^; So… to start off… uhhh… I have lost my muse for Fairy Tail a little lately… I'm sorry…

Been watching other stuffs, and been busy getting ready for a new job abroad…. Sooo…

This fic will be placed on hiatus until I'm settled and will hopefully have my Fairy Tail muse back once more of the new season comes out! ^.^

It will probably be just after New Years, so not too long but I thought I'd warn you guys, I'm sorry for the hold up, I know a lot of you are enjoying these!

I hope you don't mind waiting a little! ^.^

Thank you

Love Author LoveToCreatexox

(P.S. If any of you guys like Sander Sides (Thomas Sanders YouTube Series) then I have written a bit on that too ^.^ That is where my muse has moved too~)


End file.
